Five Nights at Wizkid's 2
Five Nights at Wizkid's 2 Five Nights at Wizkid's 2 is the sequel/prequel/present of Five Nights at Wizkid's. You are pitted in the role of a night guard. Working 12 to 6 am, you are in charge of keeping the restaurant in check. = We are not responsible for death, injury or dismemberment. = = also, please do not edit this page unless it is a grammatical error or another mistake without my permission. = Animatronics: *STATIC* "Wizkid is the main character of Wizkid's Burgers and Pizzas. He has been around since 1962, the first restaurant's second year." *STATIC* "Bella is Wizkid's sister. She has been around only a little less longer than Wizkid. She was nearly put into service at the original restaurant, however it shut down before she was fully painted, so she was sent over to the second location." *STATIC* "Dig is Wizkid's, Bella's and Donny's pet. He has been around since the original location, just before Wizkid came into play. While most of the first renditions of these animatronics are stored away, currently Dig's and Wizkid's are lost." *STATIC* "Rodney the Raccoon is a white raccoon animatronic made of smooth plastic with dark gray secondary body parts. He has a tool belt with real tools inside of it, which references incident #09, to which public audiences have no knowledge of. He has steampunk goggles on his head." *STATIC* "Tod the Tiger is a famous, beloved animatronic made of a somewhat-smooth older material that is colored red, with secondary body parts colored dark gray. He is more advanced than the others, using a speaking component that lets him speak different languages, which causes his lower jaw to move, referencing incident #05, to which only the witnesses who saw it are the only people who have any knowledge of it. He seems to dislike bright lights, however measures have been taken to combat this. Many mechanics hate him." *STATIC* "Barrows the Bunny is a prototype animatronic for future use. The current model we have is unpainted, so its colors are light gray and white. He is to be done soon, as all his programming is done, however he is blind and we currently can't get that fixed due to an incident that Barrows had no part in. Don't make any noises." *STATIC* "Darko the Dragon is a new, sleek animatronic. Very shiny, it's like he's almost from the future. We expect he will have similar incidents with Tod, as he is expensive, and he might break down a lot. He isn't easily fooled." *STATIC* "Tony the Tiger is a new animatronic, who is much cheaper than Darko. He is the brother of Tod, and he's having his first week right now." *STATIC* "Carl the Chimpanzee is a side animatronic. He is smaller than the rest and will only appear occasionally. He will be a walk-around animatronic, which references incidents #02 and #10, which are both somewhat known by public audiences. He isn't easily fooled. His primary parts are brown, and his feet and hands are beige." *STATIC* "Lolly the Lizard is a new animatronic, who is having her last minor touch-ups before she is ready. She has green primary parts and lighter green secondary parts. She isn't easily fooled." *STATIC* "Donny is Wizkid's and Bella's brother. He has an orange shirt, blue legs, and brown shoes. He references incidents #05, #07, and #08, to which public audiences have some knowledge of incidents #05 and #08, and #07 only is known to a very select few people." *STATIC* The voice becomes much slower, deeper and garbled. Binary can faintly be made out. "01010011 01000001 01001101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010011 01001000 01000101 01000101 01010000 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01001110 01001111 01010100 00100000 01000101 01000001 01010011 01001001 01001100 01011001 00100000 01000110 01001111 01001111 01001100 01000101 01000100 00100000 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000011 01001111 01001101 01000101 00100000 01000110 01001111 01010010 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000110 01001001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01001101 01010101 01010010 01000100 01000101 01010010 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000110 01001111 01010010 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000011 01001000 01001001 01001100 01000100 01010010 01000101 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01010011 01000101 01000101 00100000 01001000 01000101 00100000 01001101 01000001 01000100 01000101 00100000 01001101 01000001 01001110 01011001 00100000 01000011 01010010 01011001 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01001101 01010101 01010011 01010100 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001110" The Cameras: CAM 01: '''The Show Stage. It has a long, red curtain that is always open and has stars hanging from the ceiling, and the same back wall as '''CAM 03. Contains: Wizkid, Bella, Dig and Donny. CAM 02: '''The Main Party Room, with 12, long tables all with differently colored table cloths, party hats and plates. '''Can contain: Wizkid, Bella, Dig, Tony, Tod, Barrows, Rodney, Darko, Lolly and Donny. CAM 03: 'Tod & Tony's show stage. Doesn't need a contains section, the name says it all. It has a red curtain with the inside having a brown wood floor. The back wall is painted with grass, a light blue sky and clouds, which is the same for the '''Show Stage. ' '''CAM 04: '''Rodney & Carl's Fun Jungle. '''Contains: Rodney and Carl. '''It's a somewhat big room with fake, plastic grass for the floor, and several fake trees, with the background painted with more trees. A small, fake plastic creek is also engraved into the floor. A small wooden platform has Rodney on it, and a branch has Carl on it. '''CAM 05: '''The Containment Room. '''Contains: Barrows and Lolly. '''The room has a gray table and several shelves that hold endoskeletons and spare heads. '''CAM 06: '''The Bathroom Hall. Has 2 restrooms and a door leading to the '''Kitchen. Can contain: Wizkid, Bella, Dig, Donny, Darko, Barrows, Lolly, Carl, Tony, Tod and Animatronic 12. CAM 07: '''The Kitchen. Has what a normal restaurant kitchen would have. '''Can contain: Barrows, Darko, Tony, Tod, Lolly and Dig. CAMS 08 - 12: 'The five party rooms. The first four are connected to the '''Central Hall, '''which leads to the office. The fifth is next to the '''Main Party Room. '''The fifth party room contains '''Darko, '''and Party Room 1 can contain '''Wizkid, Bella and Tod, '''while Party Room 2 can contain '''Dig, Carl and Rodney. '''Party Room 3 can contain all the '''Party Room 1 '''animatronics along with '''Darko and Lolly, '''and Party Room 4 can contain all the '''Party Room 2 '''animatronics, and can also contain '''Tod, Tony and Darko '(more on why in a short bit). Whew. 'CAMS 13 and 14. '''Both are vent cams, not included within the '''Vent Cams '''list. The left vent ('CAM 13) can contain: Lolly, Darko, Dig and Wizkid, '''while the right vent '''can contain Darko, Tod, Carl and Tony. Vent Cams: There are still vent cameras in this game like in the original, so let's be quick. The Kitchen and Rodney's Jungle '''are both the main points of accessing the vents. '''Vent CAM 01 '''is the kitchen, while '''Vent CAM 02 '''is for Rodney's Jungle. '''Vent CAM 03 '''is above the '''Main Party Room, and can contain: Rodney and Carl. Vent CAM 04 is above the Bathroom Hall, and can contain: Rodney, Carl, Darko, Lolly, Tony, Tod and Dig. Vent CAM 05 is above the central hall, and can contain all of the above animatronics. ''' '''Vent CAMS 06 and 07 are above Party Rooms 3 and 4 respectively. Vent CAM 06 can contain: Rodney, Carl, Darko and Lolly, while Vent CAM 07 can contain: Darko, Tod and Tony. End of the cameras section! Mechanics: The animatronics from the original still retain all of their properties. Barrows is blind, Rodney is FNaF 1 Foxy and a regular animatronic, and Tod can disable the monitor. There are two main ways of defense. The first is to turn off the office light, which, if done fast enough can ward off Wizkid, Bella, Dig, Donny, Lolly and Rodney. The second way is to hide under the desk. This is only done for animatronics who have night vision. If done fast enough this can ward off Tod, Darko, Tony and Animatronic 12. The third way, which is only used to prevent 1 animatronic and can help with the others is Audio Lure. This can only be used in the vents, and is used to ward off Carl, and can help ward off the rest of the vent animatronics and Barrows. However, the further away the audio, the less likely Carl will hear it. Also, the audio can only be used so many times before it has to refresh. Always remember: Barrows is blind. If you turn off the light, go under the desk, lift up the camera/keep up the camera for too long or even turn 'too fast, he will kill you. Remember to occasionally put down your monitor to see if Barrows is there. And no, you cannot bring your monitor under the desk. It also won't work when the lights are off. This time there is no power to worry about, thankfully. Office Entries: There are three ways to get into the office, as is the same with the original. The 2 side vents, and the central hall. The difference is you cannot light up the vents, and only the central hall, as to help save cash and money. The Lore: It's 1985. Wizkid's Burgers and Pizzas is thriving, with many locations and a large number of customers, they thrive in cash. However, to make sure they don't lose any of that valuable cash, they need a night guard. For $170 a night, you will watch over the pizzeria from 12 am to 6 am. In 1961, the first ever Wizkid's location was opened. It was a big success, so more locations were opened up after it, which were also big successes. The first ever animatronic to exist was there when the first location was opened: Sam the Sheep. But now he is only a memory. The restaurants expanded, been known for high quality control. Many animatronics came, and very few went. But this restaurant is not safe from incidents. The difference is Wizkid's will cover it up as much as possible and tell as few people about it as possible. This leads to many rumors and misinformation. You might not just be here for the cash. You might be here for something else. Pre-Recorded Messages: Night 1: It's the same voice from the descriptions of Rodney and below. "Hello, and welcome to your new job at Wizkid's Burger and Pizzas. We're glad to have you here on the team. You should know some things before you start; you are not to leave during your shift, you are not to attack any of the animatronics, and you are not to steal. Cameras monitor this place 24/7, and you will be caught if you do any of these things. As you may see, these animatronics like to move around at night. It's to prevent their servos from locking up, which would render them unusable, as it would take a long time to get them fixed and unlocked. If they get into the office, you turn off the office light, but it doesn't fool every one of these guys. For some, you may have to hide under your desk. For one, you may need to be very quiet. And for one, you may need to lure them away with audio. The unpainted bunny, the white and gray one, he's blind. We can't get him fixed due to an unfortunate event that happened at the factory. As such, if he gets into your office, don't make a sound. You can turn, but only slowly. If you move too fast, you will be caught. And you do '''not '''want to be caught. The dragon animatronic has night vision, and he will come from the vents. As such, you need to hide under the desk for him. For Wizkid himself, you need to turn off the lights. That's all for tonight, but they will get more active as the week goes on. By the way, don't use the monitor too much. It '''can '''overheat. Anyways, I'll leave you a note as for which animatronic to do which for. (see the mechanics section) Alright, good night." Night 2: "Welcome back. I hope you saw my note. I met you today, you seem to be fascinated with this place and the animatronics. I may have to give you something as a reward for knowing so much about this place and working here. Perhaps a suit? Possibly. By the way, these messages are recorded during the day. I'm the day guard here, and I have been for quite a long time. I know so much about these guys because I too study them. I know what they have and they don't have. By the way, you should start checking those cameras while I speak. Anyways, I need to go. Good night." Night 3: "Hey. First of all, I have permission to give you one of the suits. Now I'm just in choosing for which one. Tod, Wizkid, Dig or... yeah, that's it. You're not allowed to wear them, however, as they're old and can be faulty. If we catch you wearing one of them, you will be promptly punished. Alright, good night." Night 4: "Hey, welcome back. You should be checking those cameras right now, by the way. I've come down to the suit; Tod's suit. He's a classic character, so I should give you his suit. You'll get it by the end of the week, alright? Okay, good night and good luck." Night 5: "Hey. Glad to know you're back. A lot of night guards don't make it to this night, they usually quit. I have very little time to speak, I'm currently watching over a party right now. I'll talk to you next week, goodbye. And good luck." Paycheck: $170 Night 6: "Hey, enjoying the suit? You were happy as can be when we gave it to you. Remember not to put it on. Anyways... be careful. The animatronics have been acting somewhat off this morning. Keep a very close eye on those cameras. And you know the door in the Containment Room? If it's open, then that means ''he got out. If it gets into the office, get under the desk immediately. Those old animatronics could never analyze movement properly. The lights won't work on him because he has sensors that let him detect people. Be on your best watch tonight. Good luck." Overtime: $30 Minigames: All of these minigames are played after completion of a night (excluding Night 7). They all have CRT lines across the screen, and have a low quality happy music jingle, which provides a warm atmosphere to the minigame. (Excluding the Night 6 minigame). Night 1 Minigame: You play as an unpainted animatronic Wizkid, wandering around the first location during the night. When you reach the office, the minigame ends. Night 2 Minigame: You play as Dig during the day, with Sam the Sheep and Wizkid performing on stage. You walk around the place, and you need to give cupcakes to the first party room. When you do, walk up to the kid wearing the crown (the birthday boy) and the minigame will end. Night 3 Minigame: You play as Tod wandering around the location during the day. You have to go and give the sad children pizza. When you give the last sad child a slice of pizza, the minigame ends. Night 4 Minigame: You play as an unpainted Bella wandering around the location during the night. When you reach the office, the minigame ends. Night 5 Minigame: You play as Sam. If you wander into the Containment Room, you will see Bella being painted by a bunch of people. In order to finish this minigame, go to the party room. There you will see a birthday boy being yelled at by his father. The player loses his/her control, and it engages into a cutscene, where Sam charges at the father, ending the minigame. Night 6 Minigame: You walk around as Sam during the day. There is no music, there are no children, there is nobody. If you spend too much time wandering around the pizzeria/reach the Entrance & Exit room, you will be tazed by a group of police, ending the minigame. Custom Night Challenges: Animal Antics: Rodney (15) Carl (20) Sam (20) Barrows (15) Tod (20) Tony (20) Lolly (15) Dig (20). Reward: A little parrot animatronic on your desk (not harmful, of course). The New Crew: Darko (20) Carl (20) Lolly (20) Donny (20). Reward: A medium-sized letter "2" on your desk, colored orange. Superstar Specialties: Barrows (20) Carl (20) Rodney (20) Tod (20). Reward: A menu on your desk (standing up) that says "Specials:". Old-Timers: Sam (20) Dig (20) Wizkid (20) Tod (20) Daisy (20). Reward: A pipe on your desk. Watch & Listen: Rodney (20) Barrows (20) Carl (20). Reward: A pair of glasses and hearing aids on your desk. '''Nightmare: '''Everybody at 20. Reward: A small toy figure on your desk of a person wearing a straight jacket and another star on the menu. If you complete Nightmare mode, you see a final cutscene (which is canon to the FNaW series). The place is unlit, and is shut down due to potential danger with the animatronics. The loss is not big though; there are still plenty of other locations. "But this one caught your eye, didn't it. You were told from an outside source that Sam was here. And you know about Sam. You know about the father. You are his son. And you're angry that Sam still exists. Well, tell me, how many times did your father neglect you? How many times did he beat you? These are things witnesses heard. You can keep the Tod suit; because I know one day you'll put it on, and you'll be crushed by the suit. It has happened before, and will happen again. As of now, you'll try and continue to get these places shut down. But just know that I know. Just know that one day, you'll put on that suit, and you won't get out of it. We can open up another location, after another, after another. Just because one location closes doesn't mean the other thousands do too. We wish you luck for the rest of your life. '''Because it will be short." If Nightmare is completed with Aggressive mode on, you will receive another cutscene. You see a building that looks old and dirty. The outside is beige. But there's a huge number of workers coming inside. You read the big sign on the place: "Wizkid's Frightmare". This is the place you're getting a job at. You're not a cop or any detective; just some guy looking for a job. "We hit gold, man. We not only found one, but two." FIVE NIGHTS AT WIZKID'S 3. Extras: Animatronics: Full model view of all the animatronics. Jumpscares: All of the jumpscares. "Making Of" section: Shows the modelling of all the animatronics. Minigames: Replay the minigames. Cheats: Aggressive mode (You'll be awarded with another star on the menu if you completely Nightmare mode with Aggressive mode turned on), no monitor mode, no night vision mode and all night vision mode. Secrets: There aren't as many secrets as there were in the original game. Shadow Wizkid: Shadow Wizkid can very rarely be found in the Containment Room. Looking at him too long can crash your game. Golden Wizkid: Golden Wizkid can very rarely be seen in '''Tony & Tod's Stage '''when it is empty. Looking at him for too long can crash your game. Withered Dig: Withered Dig can be very rarely found on the '''Show Stage '''when it is empty. Looking at him for any period of time does nothing. Whittle: Whittle can very rarely be found in the '''Containment Room '''when it is empty. He can be seen almost entirely laying on the floor, however his head is help up against the wall. Category:Five Nights at Wizkid's Category:Invader Tom/Watro's Stuff